


Droits des Créatures Magiques

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Politics, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Warth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 5, 6 et 7 - Maison SerdaigleHarry et Wayne





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K

 **Genre :**  UA Divergence Canon, Light-Bashing!Ron&Hermione

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Cinquième Journée et Troisième Histoire. Cette fois l'Omegaverse ne concerne que les Créatures Magiques. Les trois chapitres de cette histoire seront peut-être un peu plus courts, mais eh ! Rappelez-vous que je n'ai promis aucune longueur xP

Gros Bisous à  _x-manga-Bleach-x_  qui m'a fait découvrir pleins de couples et notamment celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 1** _

**…**

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du jour au lendemain, à son 17e anniversaire, avec un physique bien différent de celui qu'il avait avant de se coucher, son premier réflexe fut de fouiller dans ses livres pour découvrir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Eh, on est Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas !

Harry Potter, le Survivant, ayant été réparti à la stupeur générale dans la maison du savoir – et non dans celle de la stupidité, pardon, de la bravoure, comme tout le monde l'aurait cru – était un garçon à qui les lunettes de vue lui servaient à quelque chose. Il concurrençait Hermione Granger, la  _Miss-je-sais-tout_  de Gryffondor, dans toutes les matières qu'ils avaient en commun et même si la brune faisait mine d'en rigoler, Harry savait que la jalousie lui rongeait le cœur.

Pourtant, ils étaient amis… Plus ou moins… Malgré sa répartition dans une calme qui prônait la réflexion avant l'action, il se retrouvait toujours dans les pires aventures qu'il soit. Et bizarrement, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient toujours à ses côtés lors de ses moments. Ils s'étaient même auto-proclamés meilleurs amis du Survivant.

La majorité des Serdaigle savait que c'était faux, mais ils les pensaient tout de même amis. La totalité des Serpentard aimait se moquer de ces deux Gryffondors car ils étaient les moins dupes. Mais à cause de l'attitude de Ron et d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à se faire de véritables amis : ils ne savaient pas quand se taire et faisaient fuir toutes les personnes à qui il voudrait potentiellement parler. Harry ne savait même pas s'ils calculaient leurs moindres gestes et leurs moindres paroles, ou s'ils étaient vraiment stupides, mais ils avaient parfaitement réussi à l'isoler au fil des ans.

Oh bien sûr, il avait quelques connaissances, avec qui il pouvait discuter tranquillement dans la Salle Commune, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement les appeler « amis ». Sauf une, la douce et extravagante Luna ! Elle semblait imperméable à ces deux sangsues qui passaient leur temps à ses côtés, allant parfois jusqu'à l'inviter lourdement à leur table, à tel point que depuis deux ans, il s'excusait systématiquement en leur disant qu'il avait autre chose à faire, avant d'aller manger en cuisines.

Car si Ron n'était qu'un petit hypocrite jaloux et accusateur – à l'entendre, le monde entier n'était rien à côté de lui ou plus généralement des Gryffondors, insultant constamment tous ceux qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimaient pas – Hermione avait la faculté extraordinaire de se croire au-dessus du monde, détentrice d'un savoir supérieur à toute autre personne dans ce monde. A tel point qu'elle reprenait tout le monde au sujet de tout, voulant imposer son point de vue et uniquement le sien au reste de la Terre.

Et après, on s'étonnait que plus personne ne voulait parler à Harry, car cela signifierait forcément par être obligé de les côtoyer à un moment ou un autre… Le jeune Potter se demandait même comment les deux Gryffondors arrivaient à se supporter l'un l'autre.

Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire de changement d'apparence, tous ses livres lui indiquaient qu'il semblait avoir obtenu un héritage magique. Cependant, il ne possédait rien à ce sujet pour pouvoir trouver quel genre de créature il était devenu. Son bon sens voulait qu'il s'adresse à un ami, toutefois nous en revenions au sujet précédemment cité : Hermione n'avait rien contre les Créatures Magiques, mais elle les traitait avec une telle… Condescendance !

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que pour elle, les Créatures Magiques étaient inférieures aux Sorciers car elles n'étaient pas assez évoluées, et que ces êtres avaient forcément besoin de son aide pour obtenir une place. En fait, son attitude trouvait son reflet dans celle des coloniaux lorsqu'ils découvraient des tribus indigènes : à leurs yeux, ces peuples étaient sous-développés et avaient absolument besoin de leur aide, ou alors ils méritaient la mort. Hermione agissait de la même manière avec les Créatures Magiques.

Quant à Ron, inutile d'en parler ! Si Harry avait le malheur d'être une Créature Magique que son éducation Gryffondorienne jugeait trop « noire » – sans forcément l'être, mais simplement en refusant d'obéir à Dumbledore ou en ne se trouvant pas du côté de la « Lumière » – alors le rouquin pourrait tout aussi bien le mener au bûcher de lui-même !

Il ne pouvait donc que s'adresser à Luna, mais celle-ci voyait des choses au-dessus de sa propre perception – il ne la croyait pas folle, il était persuadé que Luna était saine d'esprit, mais elle évoluait dans un plan Astral différent, si ce n'est supérieur au leur, d'après lui – et il craignait que ses réponses énigmatiques ne l'aident pas dans sa recherche. Car ce qui semblait claire pour la douce Luna, ne l'était pas toujours pour le commun des mortels.

Il se résolut pourtant à lui envoyer Hedwige en lui expliquant son problème et les changements physiques qu'il avait subis : son corps s'était allongé, sa peau était devenue d'une pâleur extrême mais plus aucun défaut ne subsistait, ses yeux verts déjà lumineux, semblaient désormais irradier d'une lueur sibylline, ses cheveux descendaient souplement sur sa nuque, mais ce qui lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain, n'était autre que les deux petites ailes de plumes noires qui sortaient de ses omoplates.

Hedwige revint en fin de soirée avec une petite bourse accrochée à la patte. Harry y découvrit son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de sa douce Luna, un Attrape-Rêve qu'elle avait construit elle-même avec des plumes blanches de faucon venant de sa forme Animagus et quelques cheveux blonds qui s'enroulaient autour du cercle d'érable – le bois des voyageurs des explorateurs, excellent choix pour accompagner les rêves le soir. Malgré ces choix que tout à chacun aurait pu qualifier d'étrange, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'une puissante protection, surtout si Luna voyageait à travers les plans Astraux comme il le supposait, cet Attrape-Rêve serait une ancre pour ses rêves, ce moment où l'âme se détachait légèrement du corps pour voyager dans un autre plan.

Avec cela se trouvait sa réponse et étrangement un livre sur les démons. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses ailes – elles étaient devenues un peu plus grandes durant la journée – à travers le miroir de son armoire bancale. Visiblement, il avait bien fait de n'envoyer aucun message à Ron ou à Hermione s'il s'avérait être un démon. Pour lui, cela ne changeait rien, il n'avait jamais rencontré de démon face à face et même s'il en connaissait beaucoup à leur sujet, il n'avait pas d'idées arrêtées sur eux, ne croyant pas tout ce que les livres racontaient au pied de la lettre, comme Hermione le faisait si bien.

La missive de Luna était cependant truffée de phrases énigmatiques – il faillit même en louper le passage sur son anniversaire et sur le cadeau offert – mais il trouva une première piste dans la manière dont elle termina sa lettre «  _J'ai hâte de revoir à Poudlard Hadès, de la part de Luna._  » A partir de là, il avait attrapé le livre qui accompagnait la lettre et il avait cherché. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'était pas réellement un démon, mais selon les termes exacts : un ange de la Mort. Sa situation au service de la Mort elle-même, le renvoyait cependant au rang de créature des Ténèbres, et comme l'une des fonctions des anges de la Mort était de veiller sur les Enfers, au rang de démons à peu de choses près.

Harry s'était étonné dans un premier temps d'être si banal avec un tel rôle, une telle importance, mais il s'était rappelé de ce que l'on disait de la Mort : qu'elle était simple et la même pour tous. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être lui-même une créature extravagante. Il apprit également ce jour-là, que sa race faisait partie de celles possédant une hiérarchie basée sur le caractère dominant ou soumis des membres de la race. Et chez eux, ce caractère se déterminait par la couleur de leurs ailes, noires pour les dominants et rouges pour les soumis.

Le nouvellement Hadès – car c'est ainsi qu'on appelait sa race à cause d'une ancienne erreur de traduction d'un texte grec magique parlant du Dieu Hadès que les Grecs de l'Antiquité vénéraient – ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir évité de porter les couleurs des Gryffondors, ou pleurer du destin qui se moquait de lui, car il n'avait rien du dominant, au contraire il recherchait désespérément quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait baisser sa garde, et qui l'aimerait ainsi.

Au moins une chose était sûre, jamais il ne dirait à Ron ou à Hermione ce qu'il était devenu !

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, Je vous avais prévenu qu'il serait un peu plus court !

Mais je me suis bien amusé à écrire sur le degré d'élévation spirituelle (quelqu'un trouve la référence ?) de Luna ! Et Harry qui est vachement lucide sur Ron et Hermione, mais quand même isolé à cause d'eux. Ah, c'est moche la vie parfois, surtout quand la tienne est écris par un auteur qui veut un peu t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs XD

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser et je vous dis à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Hurt, Warth, Romance

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

On entame cette sixième journée toujours avec Serdaigle, pour la partie 2 de cette histoire, qui en compte d'ailleurs trois, j'avais oublié de le préciser ! Toutes mes excuses. Cette fois on a fait un petit saut dans le temps puisque – pour ceux qui suivent – au chapitre précédent nous étions en Juillet 1997, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais là on se situe après la Bataille Finale de mai 1998, quelque chose comme trois à cinq semaines après.

Je ne rajoute rien, sinon je vous en dirais trop et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 2** _

**…**

Harry serra les dents lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre du Ministère. Depuis la Bataille Finale à Poudlard, l'institution gouvernementale sorcière d'Angleterre n'était plus sous le joug de Voldemort, et un nouveau Ministre avait été élu temporairement. Harry pensait sincèrement que Kingsley ferait un très bon Ministre pour le peuple sorcier, cependant l'homme avait été sous l'emprise de Dumbledore bien trop longtemps et il s'était mis en tête – ou plutôt le feu directeur lui avait mis en tête – qu'Harry était une icône irréprochable de la Lumière et qu'il était indispensable pour le futur de leur monde.

Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'être le trophée, le joli pantin du Ministère, leur mascotte qu'on brandirait pour un oui ou pour non, afin de faire passer toutes sortes de lois, dont les conséquences et les enjeux ne lui seraient sûrement expliqués ! Harry refusait d'être une telle personne, sans compter qu'il avait maintenant un rôle dans ce monde, autre que celui de vaincre le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres en date.

Déjà, le peuple sorcier pensait qu'il allait se lancer dans des études d'Aurors, lui, un Serdaigle ! Il aimerait bien se demander où tout le monde était allé chercher une telle idée, mais il savait parfaitement qui avait répandu de telles bêtises : Ron et Hermione. Il pourrait en parier son diplôme ! Et il y tenait à son diplôme où s'étalait les Optimal et son titre de Major de Promotion ! Car il avait beau avoir crapaüté dans toute l'Angleterre pendant presqu'une année, pour détruire tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort, il n'en n'avait pas oublié ses études ! La tête d'Hermione quand il était arrivé avec son diplôme fraichement obtenu en candidat libre, trois semaines après la bataille, avait été… Hm… Jouissive !

Certes, son titre de Major de Promotion était encore temporaire, le temps que tous les élèves de son année aient passés leurs examens eux-aussi, mais les examinateurs lui avaient déjà dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de tels résultats ! La modestie n'étant pas un de ses meilleurs traits de caractère – il le déplorait parfois, mais s'en accommodait très bien le reste du temps – il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau brandir son diplôme et ses résultats devant Hermione, qui pleurerait sur les siens excellents, mais dont elle aurait la certitude qu'ils étaient inférieurs aux siens.

Toutefois, son diplôme n'allait pas être d'une grande aide désormais… Cette nouvelle lettre du Ministère n'était pas une autre demande pour participer à une quelconque soirée mondaine, ou un énième rendez-vous avec le Ministère de la Magie pour discuter de son rôle dans le monde sorcier. Non. Il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un avertissement. Habillement déguisé en effet, mais il était bien là. Kingsley avait apparemment appris qu'il n'était pas si « sorcier » que ça et il le sommait, avec quelques belles tournures de phrases, de leur obéir, sinon sa condition serait révélée à tous et il se retrouverait sans le sou.

Les Créatures Magiques n'avaient en effet, que peu de droits. La grande majorité d'entre elles ne pouvait pas trouver d'emploi dans le monde sorcier ou créer leur propre entreprise car cela leur était interdit. De plus, n'étant plus de « vrais » sorciers, elles n'avaient plus la possibilité d'être désigné comme Chef de Famille. Cela donnerait après tout un très mauvais exemple qu'une Créature Magique soit à la tête d'une famille sorcière ! Et en Angleterre, les Héritages Magiques se retrouvaient contraints aux mêmes règles, car considérés dès lors comme des Créatures Magiques à leur tour.

On lui demandait de renoncer à sa liberté ou à une source de revenu… N'importe quel Gryffondor – un véritable membre de cette maison, cela s'entend – aurait répondu avec ferveur que la liberté n'avait pas de prix, mais Harry n'était pas aussi stupide. Sans argent, il était bien trop difficile de vivre. Il ne savait même pas si à cause de tout ça, il pourrait continuer de garder le Grimmauld Place ou Kreattur à son service. Qui sait en plus ce qui pourrait arriver aux coffres de sa famille – Potter et Black puisque Sirius avait fait de lui son héritier – pendant cette période de gel ! Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si une faille se présentait, ses détracteurs s'y engouffreraient avec joie.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait désormais une mission. La Mort, qui lui était apparue après qu'il ait reçu l' _Avada Kedavra_  de Voldemort, lui avait expliqué qu'une fois qu'il serait libéré de Destinée, elle viendrait le chercher pour lui expliquer en quoi son travail consistait. Seulement voilà, en se trouvant enchaîné au Ministère, il lui serait sûrement impossible de remplir le rôle qui était le sien… Quel dilemme…

**oOo**

Harry arriva difficilement à ouvrir la porte, ses mains tremblaient et il tenait à peine debout, seul le panneau de bois lui permettait de se tenir sur ses jambes et s'appuyer dessus tout en essayant de l'ouvrir n'était pas aussi simple qu'il aurait pu le croire. Franchement, quelle idée d'utiliser une clé ! Il aurait mieux fait de faire de sa magie la clé en question ! Mais à l'époque il demandait juste pourquoi les sorciers avaient forcément besoin de tout ramener à la magie. Maintenant il savait, c'était bien plus facile à utiliser quand on était mal en point que d'insérer une putain de clé dans une foutue serrure !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry chuta dans le hall. Il entendit vaguement le tableau de Walburga appeler Kreattur et le vieil elfe se précipiter vers lui. Lorsqu'il avait perdu ses droits en tant que sorciers, Kreattur aurait dû arrêter son service auprès de lui, mais le vieil elfe avait décidé de quitter la famille Black pour devenir son elfe de maison personnel, il avait donc pu rester s'occuper de celui qui avait respecté la volonté de son maître feu Regulus.

Le tableau de la matriarche Black ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais Walburga ne le détestait pas non plus car il avait bien plus d'esprit que n'importe quel autre Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe ou Gryffondor. Ils arrivaient donc à cohabiter tous les trois.

« Maître Harry ! » S'exclama le vieil elfe en le faisant atterrir par magie dans son lit.

Ce dernier grogna légèrement, malgré la matière douce et moelleuse de son matelas et ses draps, son dos n'avait pas apprécié le choc.

En voyant les couvertures blanches se colorer peu à peu de rouge, Kreattur disparut chercher la seule autre personne – avec Luna – qui était autorisée dans la maison familiale Black sous Fidelitas. Harry posa un bras devant ses yeux, essayant de garder une respiration lente et de ne pas s'endormir, son futur invité aurait besoin qu'il reste éveillé.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant à toute hâte du lit.

D'un geste de la baguette, il sortit d'une petite malle, l'équivalent de la réserve de potion de Snape. Puis il fit disparaître ses vêtements, ne le laissant qu'en boxer, pour commencer à observer les différentes blessures qui clairsemaient son corps.

« Guet-apens… » Murmura Harry.

Le jeune Hadès observa Wayne, un Serdaigle de son année, serrer les dents et continuer ses soins. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux vert-noisette, suivait une formation de Médicomage, son rêve depuis toujours. Harry ne l'avait toujours connu que de loin, lors d'une session de travail ou pendant quelques minutes de silence au coin du feu. Il faisait partie de ces connaissances que l'on vient voir quand on a un problème ou une question, et cela aurait pu continuer à être ainsi si Luna n'avait pas mentionné le Serdaigle au détour d'une conversation.

Elle lui avait dit que le jeune Hopkins l'avait toujours aidé pendant cette année à Poudlard – ou du moins pendant le temps où elle y était, puisqu'elle avait été enfermée dans les cachots de la résidence Malfoy pendant un moment – et Harry était allé le voir pour le remercier et jouer la fausse comédie du grand frère protecteur au jeune homme. Il s'était avéré que Wayne n'avait pas du tout chercher à impressionner Luna, mais indirectement lui.

Harry avait d'abord cru que le châtain été intéressé par sa célébrité – il n'aurait pas été le premier – mais il l'aurait quand même laissé être à ses côtés pour avoir soutenu Luna. Mais Wayne n'avait pas guidé par la convoitise de ce qu'être ami avec le Survivant lui apporterait, non le Serdaigle plus si adolescent que ça, lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis déjà deux ans et qu'il avait essayé de marquer des points en restant auprès de Luna, puis que finalement il avait appris à apprécier la lunatique jeune fille.

Il avait été désarçonné par sa déclaration, mais il s'était vite repris et avait répondu par la négative. A l'époque, Wayne ne savait pas qu'il était une Créature Magique et il ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle fasse la une de la Gazette. Mais Wayne n'avait pas semblé surpris, sûrement pensait-il à l'époque qu'Harry estimait que son camarade n'était pas assez bien pour lui, mais l'ange de Mort aurait pourtant bien tenter l'expérience dans d'autres circonstances.

Pourtant, suite à la lettre du Ministère lui posant un ultimatum et aux nombreux titres sur sa condition, Harry n'avait reçu qu'une unique lettre bienveillante – il faillit presque la louper au milieu du flot d'insultes, on lui reprochait d'avoir dupé le peuple sorcier, d'être un menteur, un monstre, une créature immonde – et elle était signée du Serdaigle. Il s'agissait plus d'un court billet qu'une lettre avec une unique question «  _est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_  »

Harry avait hésité plusieurs mois avant d'autoriser sa présence chez lui, c'était finalement Luna qui l'avait convaincu et le jeune Potter savait que Luna se trompait très rarement. Au début, ils s'étaient vus tous les trois une fois par mois pour prendre des nouvelles, discuter, faire connaissance et partager un bon repas. Puis Luna et Wayne s'étaient petit à petit mis à s'inviter parfois quelques soirs de semaine, pour se voir un peu plus, selon les humeurs de chacun. Harry ne le leur avait pas dit, mais il leur en était reconnaissant. Plusieurs fois il avait eu l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau et plusieurs fois ils avaient été là pour lui donner du courage, l'écouter ou le distraire.

Il avait un travail auprès de Mort, mais il n'était pas vraiment rémunéré pour ça. A vrai dire, il était le seul Ange vivant et Mort avait parfois du mal à gérer cette diffrence. Normalement, les autres Anges mourraient peu de temps après l'obtention de leur héritage et ils venaient s'installer aux Enfers où ils ne souffraient plus de la faim et où on pouvait les payer avec de l'argent du système démoniaque. Et il aurait dû en être de même pour lui après son affrontement contre Voldemort : au moment où l'Horcruxe avait été détruit, il aurait dû mourir lui-aussi. Mais à cause – ou grâce selon le point de vue – des machinations de Dumbledore qui avait joué avec les Reliques de la Mort, il avait eu le choix entre vivre et mourir. Et il avait décidé de vivre. Non pas pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé, mais pour revoir sa petite sœur de cœur, sa petite Luna.

De l'argent des Enfers lui était donc crédité sur un compte, mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser dans le monde des sorciers ou le convertir en argent du monde des vivants. Heureusement Kreattur débordait d'idée pour obtenir de la nourriture de qualité sans avoir à payer. Au début Harry n'avait pas trop aimé ça, cela s'apparentait à du vol après tout. Puis il s'était souvenu de toutes ses années dans le placard sous l'escalier à crever de faim à cause d'une bêtise stupide et sa promesse de ne plus avoir à connaître une telle sensation un jour. Alors il avait accepté et fermé les yeux sur ces larcins.

Sept mois après que la presse ait annoncée que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'était qu'une Créature Magique qui avait dû voler sa force à un honnête Sorcier, Harry avait connu les joies de sa nouvelle vie : un groupe de sorciers foncièrement racistes lui avait tendu un piège pour lui donner une correction. La première fois, il s'était défendu et il était rentré chez lui avec seulement quelques égratignures, mais dans l'heure qui suivit, il reçut un hibou du Ministère qui l'informait du crime qu'il avait commis et de l'amende dont il devait s'acquitter.

Il n'y avait aucun procès, aucun rendez-vous pour qu'il puisse donner sa version des faits. C'était ainsi qu'étaient faits les droits des Créatures Magiques. Et le lendemain, la Gazette titrait de l'agression que de pauvres sorciers avaient subie de la part de l'ancien Héros de Guerre. La situation lui était restée en travers de la gorge et même si Luna lui avait proposé de publier sa version dans le Chicaneur, il n'avait pas voulu faire cela à Xenophilius et il avait refusé.

Depuis lors, on lui tendit de nombreux guet-apens et il se laissait faire, se demandant si Mort ne lui en voulait pas un peu pour avoir obtenu ses Reliques et qu'Elle faisait exprès de le laisser dans le monde des vivants. A chaque fois, Wayne était venu le soigner, répondant à l'appel – et surtout à la venue d'un Kreattur au bord de l'asphyxie – nourrissant toujours un peu plus sa colère de plus en plus grande pour la nation sorcier. Harry se sentait presque détaché de tout ça, les sorciers avaient un jour été son peuple et il se serait sentit trahis par leurs manières de faire, mais ce n'était plus le cas et il savait notamment qu'il pourrait avoir sa revanche à leur mort.

« Harry… »

Le murmure de Wayne le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je… S'il te plait, lies-toi à moi, je prendrais soin de toi et je pourrais te mettre à l'abri de tout ce qu'ils te font. »

Le jeune Hadès regarda son Médicomage personnel qui le fixait avec détermination, un fond de colère et de tristesse pour ce qu'il subissait.

« Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-il légèrement. « Mais je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. »

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et Voilà ! On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Comme je disais, la taille varie très clairement en fonction de mes envies, je n'y peux rien, sincèrement XD

Sinon je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part que je vous retrouve demain pour la partie 3 ! Yeah ! A plus mes petits sorciers !

_Une petite review ?_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Politique

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

On attaque la septième journée avec la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire ! Dans le chapitre précédent, Wayne demandait à Harry de faire de lui son compagnon, qu'a bien pu répondre notre petit Ryry favori ?

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 3** _

**…**

Harry observait Wayne évoluer dans la cuisine comme si cela avait toujours été sa place et cette idée lui plaisait bien dans un certain sens. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était sa partie primitive qui se manifestait, ou bien si c'était réellement sa propre joie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry avait accepté la proposition de son Médicomage personnel, il ressentait une forte attirance pour lui et s'il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était déjà bien assez pour lui.

Cependant, pour que le lien soit effectif, Harry avait dû être au-dessus lors de cette première relation sexuelle, à cause de son statut de dominant pour sa race. Mais si cela n'avait pas été foncièrement désagréable – il avait même pris beaucoup de plaisir – cette situation l'avait quand mit mal à l'aise, lui confirmant silencieusement qu'il n'était réellement pas fait pour dominer. Il avait détesté devoir tenir les rênes de leur nouveau couple, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de s'abandonner aux commandes de son amant.

Si Wayne avait été heureux de pouvoir donner en partie sa virginité à Harry – il avait tout de même de l'expérience, il avait presque vingt-trois ans après tout – il était tout autant ravi de ressentir toute la confiance qu'Harry plaçait en lui, lorsqu'il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à remettre le couvert après l'acte qui les avait liés, mais dans des positions inverses cette fois-ci. Le Médicomage s'était occupé d'Harry et de son corps avec respect et une touche d'adoration qui avait envoyé des papillons de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de la créature.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit – en fait la seconde car il avait d'abord savouré la chaleur de Wayne à ses côtés – était une phrase que son oncle lui répétait souvent, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était bizarre. Harry était sûr que s'il avait été là, il l'aurait encore insulté de monstre ou d'anormal, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait accepté cela de bon cœur, si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait continuer à être heureux comme il l'était.

Depuis, le tout jeune couple se comportait comme des jeunes mariés, ayant du mal à se quitter longtemps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher ou d'embrasser l'autre, et ayant mis un point d'honneur à baptiser les nombreuses pièces du Grimmauld Place ainsi que de nombreuses surfaces planes qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des lits. Ils étaient insatiables et un simple effleurement pouvait conduire à quelques délicieuses séances de sport – et pas toujours dans un lit.

Lorsque Kreattur était tombé sur eux dans une situation compromettante pour la première fois, le pauvre vieil elfe s'était enfui, mortifié, en insultant la jeune génération trop libertine ! Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant, ils avaient à peine remarqué son arrivée et son départ à vrai dire. Après qu'ils eussent finis leurs activités, l'elfe de maison était réapparu avec quelques valises, en leur annonçant qu'il leur laissait l'intendance de la demeure le temps qu'ils calment leurs ardeurs – là ils avaient rougi en comprenant que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été un peu surpris – et qu'il allait faire le tour des domaines de la famille en attendant pour faire un bilan de leurs états.

Les deux compagnons n'avaient pu qu'hocher la tête, horriblement gênés, en laissant l'elfe partir. Leur embarras n'avait duré que trois heures avant que la passion ne revienne. Quelque peu inquiet de ses hormones en ébullition, Harry avait laissé Wayne préparer un solide repas, pour aller consulter le livre que Luna lui avait offert des années auparavant. Il avait été soulagé de voir que leur attitude passionnelle, était en grande partie dû au besoin que deux compagnons avaient de s'unir, pour renforcer le nouveau lien.

Il avait fait part de sa découverte à Wayne et celui-ci s'était contenté de poser sur la table, deux potions revigorantes avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Harry s'était alors dit que finalement, il n'avait plus si hâte de mourir et qu'il pourrait même aimer cette nouvelle page de sa vie.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce jour-là, la colère semblait littéralement bouillir dans son sang. Ses joues étaient rouges et Wayne se prit à penser qu'il voudrait les voir se colorer pour une toute autre raison, mais si sauter sur son petit-copain aurait été une bonne diversion, le problème n'en reviendrait que plus fort. Alors il ferma le livre qu'il lisait et attendit qu'Harry s'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« Dis-moi tout. »

Sa voix douce et assurée calma une partie de la colère de l'Hadès et celui-ci se laissa attirer dans une étreinte rassurante. La main qui se glissa dans son dos pour le détendre finit de le convaincre à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, tout en se laissant aller contre son petit-ami. C'était pour cela que ses émotions pour Wayne devenaient de plus en plus fortes, il pouvait lui laisser le contrôle sans hésitation et son compagnon aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, sans en abuser pour autant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demanda-t-il pourtant, au lieu d'expliquer la situation.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les…  _visites_  que tu reçois régulièrement. » Grogna-t-il, mais son ton agressif n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

« Parce que tu as déjà à gérer beaucoup de choses, et qu'ils ont beau me harceler, je ne changerais pas d'avis. » Répondit Wayne et enfouissant son nez dans les mèches folles de son petit-ami.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire… » Bougonna Harry en réponse, tout en se détendant petit à petit.

Wayne se retint de répliquer, de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était peut-être pas en public le moteur de leur couple, mais que la vérité était toute autre, et que c'était en théorie à lui de régler les problèmes d'Harry, non l'inverse. Il ne dit rien, car il savait que cette fois, c'était la créature en Harry qui parlait, il l'entendait aux intonations protectrices qu'il percevait dans sa voix, il le sentait à son corps irradiant d'une douce chaleur caractéristique à ce qui précédait l'apparition de ses ailes, et il aurait pu le voir dans les yeux d'Harry qui seraient devenus plus sombres, presque noirs, s'il avait pu observer son visage.

Après qu'ils se soient liés, les droits auxquels Harry était soumis avaient changés. Les Gobelins avaient été les premiers à le savoir et ils avaient envoyé un courrier à Harry pour que celui-ci reprenne en charge son rôle de Lord Potter-Black et de chef de famille de ses deux maisons. Son conseiller personnel l'avait également informé des libertés que le Ministère de la Magie avait prises avec le contenu de ses coffres. Autant dire qu'Harry n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre cela et il avait dû se montrer bien plus belliqueux et impérieux que lorsqu'il jouait son rôle de Survivant, un masque forgé pour le protéger des attaques du monde sorcier.

Cet écart avec sa véritable personnalité qui ne rêvait que de paix, d'exil et de tranquillité, était un poids pour lui et il rentrait toujours tendu de ses visites du monde sorcier. Elles s'étaient malheureusement multipliées depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses titres, car en plus de mener un procès contre le Ministère pour « abus de pouvoir » et « vol de propriétés privées », il avait décidé de représenter ses sièges au Magenmagot pour lutter en faveur des lois des Créatures Magiques. Autant dire qu'il avait plusieurs peuples non-sorciers derrière lui, ainsi que quelques groupes militants pour les droits des Créatures Magiques, mais qui n'étaient jamais représentés au Magenmagot.

Son arrivée au Magenmagot avait soulevé de nombreuses protestations, mais aucune loi ne l'interdisait de diriger sa famille du moment qu'il avait un compagnon : en effet, aucune famille noble digne de ce nom, n'aurait permis à une Créature Magique de prendre les rênes du clan, quitte à le déshérité ou à nommer un autre héritier, donc la question ne s'était jamais posée et Harry en avait outrageusement profité.

Malgré tout, il n'aimait toujours pas être mis trop en avant, mais il allait devoir se faire violence cette fois-ci pour dénoncer publiquement le Ministère, en espérant que cela remettrait ses détracteurs à leur place ! Depuis qu'il avait repris les sièges Potter et Black, Wayne recevait de nombreuses  _visites_  pour le convaincre de – le pousser à – quitter Harry, afin que ce dernier perde tous ses droits nouvellement acquis. Cela allait jusqu'au harcèlement et Harry ne pouvait tolérer cela ! Le Ministère avait mal calculé son coup cette fois-ci, car après son communiqué de presse, il n'allait pas seulement devoir gérer une mauvaise image, mais devoir faire face à une immense communauté – disparate et clairsemée certes, et c'est ce qui leur avait porté préjudice – de Créatures qui n'allaient pas restés les bras croisés en apprenant cela !

On ne s'attaquait pas au compagnon d'une Créature Magique ! La révolution était en marche !

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais rien de plus à écrire à ce sujet, donc je vous laisse imaginer la suite si cela ne vous satisfait pas lol Je ne voyais pas l'histoire aller plus loin même s'il s'agit le fil rouge de cette troisième histoire. C'est donc ainsi que ce 7e jour se termine !

Je vous dis à demain mes petits sorciers :)

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
